Eomer
COMPANION DOMUS PARVA AGE: 16 TRAITS: generous +3, brave +2, proud +2. VIRTUES: death prophecy (major), edhiling, educated, improved characteristics, inspirational, fylgia, puissant leadership, strong-willed.. Death prophecy: ti è stato predetto il modo in cui morirai. Non puoi morire in altro modo. Edhiling: sei un discendente della stirpe di conquistatori che arrivarono in Sassonia 4 secoli fa, e pertanto fai parte della casta più elevata, l’aristocrazia sassone che ha governato queste terre dal periodo delle migrazioni ad oggi. Puoi prendere abilità marziali e puoi spendere 50 xp extra. Educated: puoi acquistare abilità accademiche, hai 50 xp addizionali in latino e arti liberali. Inspirational: sei un oratore ispirato. Puoi dare un +3 ai tiri su un tratto appropriato al discorso. Puissant leadership: +2. Fylgia: vedi sotto. Strong-willed: non è facile obbligarti a fare, credere o provare qualcosa che tu non voglia. +3 sui tiri che coinvolgono la forza di volontà. FLAWS: blood feud: uncle and friends (major), generous (major), deep sleeper, fragile constitution, higher purpose: free saxons, temperate. Blood feud: hai in corso una faida di sangue con tuo zio e i suoi alleati. Deep sleeper: per svegliarti prima del tempo devi essere scosso o devi sentire un rumore molto forte. Hai un -3 su tutte le attività per almeno un paio di minuti, e rimani poco efficiente e loquace per l'ora successiva. Fragile constitution Sei debole e spesso malato. Hai un -3 per recuperare da ferite o malanni. Temperate: non esageri con i piaceri del corpo. CHARACTERISTICS, Intelligence +1, Perception 0, Presence +2, Communication +1, Strenght +2, Stamina 0, Dexterity +1, Quickness +1. SKILLS: Athletics 1, Awareness 1, Bows 3, Brawl 2, Charm 3, Oneiromancy 2, Etiquette 3, Folk ken 2, Intrigue 2, Leadership 3 (+2 puissant), Ride 5, Single weapon (long sword) 4, Swim 1. KNOWLEDGES: Artes liberales 3, Lore Faerie 1, Lore France 2, Lore Greece 1, Lore Italy 1, Lore Saxony 3, Organization lore: chuch 2, Speak frankish 4, Speak greek 2, Speak italian 1, Speak latin 2, Speak norse 3, Speak occitan 1, Speak saxon 5. COMBAT Long sword and shield: init +1, attack +10, defence +9, damage +8 Short bow: init -2, attack +7, defense +6*, damage +8, range 15 Fist: init -1, attack +4, defense +4, damage +2 Soak: 7 Encumbrance: 2 Equipment: Long sword, shield, metal scale full armor FYLGIA E ONIROMANZIA Il fylgia è uno spettro in forma di donna o animale che appare solitamente nei sogni o nel momento della morte, ma può anche avvertire il suo protetto di un pericolo imminente, per esempio facendolo inciampare o toccandolo lievemente. In più può aiutare il personaggio a prevedere e interpretare delle situazioni future. Ogni famiglia ha il suo fylgja (plur. fylgiur) che si tramanda da padre in figlio e si prende cura dei suoi membri. In realtà lo spettro non conosce il futuro, ma si basa sulle conoscenze che gli provengono dal mondo degli spiriti. Questo potere non funziona all’interno di auree divine, e non può basarsi su conoscenze derivate in zone con aurea divina. Visto che i messaggi che il fylgia comunica nei sogni sono solitamente criptici, l’abilità Oniromanzia può aiutare a comprenderli grazie ad un tiro di Intelligence + Oniromanzia. ---- EOMER It is said, that, a little while before this time, an English priest named St. Liebwin had gone alone into the very heart of Saxony for the purpose of carrying the gospel of Christ to that benighted folk. Boldly he stood up before them when they came to worship in their false temples, and, holding the cross in his hands, he upbraided them. "What do ye?" he said. "The gods that ye worship live not, they understand not, they see not. They are the works of your hands. They can help neither you nor themselves. Wherefore, the only true and good God, having pity on you, has sent me unto you to warn you of the trouble which shall come upon you unless ye put away your false gods. A prince, wise, strong, and unsleeping, shall come among you, and he shall fall upon you like a torrent. At one rush he shall invade your country; and he shall lay it waste with fire and sword, and spare none." ---''Chanson du Roland---'' '''Bio: '''Eomer è figlio dello jarl Aldegard e Elfwine, che lo partorisce nel 774. Ha un fratello (Sigmund) e una sorella (Ermentrude) più grandi di lui. La sua famiglia appartiene alla casta degli Edhiling, ovvero l’aristocrazia guerriera, che fa risalire le sue origini al mitico eroe Sigfrido (come molti, del resto). Sebbene la società sassone sia in buona parte democratica, è compito degli edhiling governare il popolo, sulla base della tradizione e del valore in battaglia. Sono anni di guerra, quelli dell’infanzia di Eomar, anni di rivolte e sanguinose sconfitte, nella strenua resistenza dei Sassoni contro l’imperio di Re Carlo. E’ il leggendario eroe Widukind, il figlio della foresta, a radunare tutte le tribù e a guidarle in battaglia sotto i vessilli di Odino e Thor, opponendo il furore dei giusti alle armi superiori dell’invasore. E lo jarl Aldegard e il suo primogenito sono in prima linea ogni volta che risuona il clangore dell’acciaio e le frecce oscurano il cielo. La guerra è iniziata due anni prima della nascita di Eomer, e il bambino non ha mai conosciuto la pace. La sua infanzia la vive per lo più nel suo villaggio con la madre, che in assenza del marito governa la sua gente dal seggio nella sala lunga. Anche lei è stata una guerriera da giovane, una delle shield maiden che tanto sconvolgono i cristiani, ma con la nascita di Eomar, che l’ha parecchio indebolita, il suo tempo sul campo di battaglia è finito. E’ lei che si preoccupa dell’educazione di Eomer e Ermentrude che comprende l’insegnamento delle antiche leggende e tradizioni, l’esempio dell’esercizio dell’autorità, e una generosa dose di addestramento militare. Ma per i due bambini i veri eroi sono il padre e il fratello, che non vedono l’ora di seguire in battaglia quando saranno cresciuti. Eppure la guerra non è solo quell’avventura edificante di cui si parla nelle vecchie storie, e quando Eomer ha tre anni, muore il fratello più grande, trafitto dalla lancia di un cavaliere carolingio. La guerra non sta andando bene, perchè i Sassoni ottengono alcune importanti vittorie mentre Carlo è impegnato in altri angoli del suo impero, ma vengono regolarmente sconfitti quando egli si volta e li colpisce col grosso del suo esercito. Eppure, per Aldegard il colpo più duro arriva nel 780, quando la maggior parte degli jarl accetta di farsi battezzare, e dichiara la propria fedeltà a Carlo nella città di Paderborn. Il Re straniero ha diviso la Sassonia in diocesi, e concesso il titolo di conti agli jarl, favorendo anche i matrimoni misti con l’aristocrazia franca. Tra questi traditori c’è anche Hildebrand, il fratello minore di Aldegard. Eomer non assiste alle discussioni di famiglia, ma un episodio è indicativo della tensione che la dilania: un giorno scoppia una furibonda lite tra Ermentrude e suo cugino Hraban, di tre anni più grande. Il ragazzo ne esce con una brutta ferita alla gola, che lascerà una lunga cicatrice, ma è Ermentrude ad avere la peggio e a perdere per sempre l’occhio sinistro. Per molto tempo Eomer non vede più nessuno dei suoi zii e cugini. La situazione della sua famiglia, del resto si fa sempre più difficile. Il padre è infatti uno dei pochi edhiling che sta dalla parte di Widukind e dei ribelli, le cui schiere sono composte soprattutto da friling (liberti) e lazzi (servi), mentre la maggior parte dell’aristocrazia sassone sta con i Franchi. Si arriva così al giorno più buio: il massacro di Verden. Nella primavera del 782 i Sassoni riescono a conseguire una straordinaria vittoria contro il generale carolingio Teodorico: sulle colline di Suntel, i ribelli attirano il nemico imprudente in una trappola e gli infliggono una severa lezione, in cui perde la vita Teodorico stesso, insieme ad altri nobili franchi. Questo è un affronto che non può essere tollerato: è l’ennesimo sollevamento di un popolo che doveva essere stato domato già molte volte, ma stavolta si è passato il segno. Re Carlo è costretto a tornare dall’Italia con il grosso del suo esercito. I Sassoni collaborazionisti e la maggioranza non attivamente presente nella ribellione sono terribilmente spaventati da ciò che potrà succedere quando arriveranno i cavalieri del Re, e così catturano i ribelli responsabili della battaglia, radunandoli nella città di Verden. Si aspettano una punizione esemplare, ma forse non hanno idea del messaggio che Carlo vuole mandare a chi si oppone al suo governo: una volta giunto sul posto, il Re decreta che tutti i colpevoli siano messi a morte quel giorno stesso. 4500 persone. Eomer ha otto anni, quel giorno, e si mette in fila con la madre per accompagnare il padre al patibolo. Passando vede lo zio e i cugini che osservano impassibili, senza traccia di pentimento per la delazione che probabilmente ha condannato a morte suo padre. Anche Aldegard li guarda negli occhi, a testa alta, come ha sempre vissuto. Poi sale sul palco del boia, ed Elfwine lascia che i figli assistano alla decapitazione, perchè non si dimentichino mai che cosa gli è stato fatto. Allontanandosi con le lacrime agli occhi, scorge tra la folla un uomo, un franco, con l’espressione affranta. Non si sa per quale strana intuizione, ma Elfwine gli si avvicina e gli parla con il cuore in mano. Gli indica i suoi due figli, Eomer e Ermentrude e gli chiede di salvarli: sono giovani e innocenti, e se nessuno si prenderà cura di loro lo zio probabilmente li farà uccidere per ereditare le sue terre. Con lei non sono al sicuro. Se il Dio in cui credono i Franchi è veramente un Dio di bontà e misericordia, è il momento di dimostrarlo, e di fare la cosa giusta. Il franco è interdetto, ma quando la donna gli porge la mano la stringe e promette che li salverà. Così i due bambini lasciano Verden con il magus Argentario, che promette di portarli in un luogo sicuro, lontano dai loro parenti. E’ certo che con un po’ di fortuna troveranno chi sarà disposto a dar loro qualche lavoretto in cambio di un po’ di pane e una stalla in cui dormire. La loro è una strana compagnia. I due bambini non si fidano per niente del loro salvatore, che appartiene di fatto alla stirpe degli invasori ed ha un’aria molto sospetta. Tuttavia, man mano che passano i giorni, il dolore di Argentario per i fatti di Verden affiora in superficie, e anche i ragazzi si convincono che forse c’è un fondo di bontà in quell’uomo così ben vestito. Dopo due settimane di viaggio il gruppetto arriva in una città che può dare accoglienza a due piccoli profughi, e Argentario si accorda con un fornaio perchè li prenda come garzoni. Ma quando è il momento di separarsi, Eomer rivela al loro salvatore che la notte precedente ha fatto un sogno dal quale ha capito con assoluta certezza che non è ancora il momento che le loro strade si separino. Con una serietà e una dignità da adulto il bambino chiede ad Argentario di portarlo con sè, insieme e sua sorella, e promette che in cambio loro saranno al suo servizio per qualsiasi necessità. Mangeranno il minimo indispensabile e non daranno fastidio. Per i successivi 8 anni il terzetto diventa inseparabile. I bambini aiutano Argentario come possono, e in cambio lui si occupa della loro educazione, insegnandogli quel che sa su varie materie durante i loro lunghi viaggi. In particolare Eomer si rivela molto ricettivo, e assorbe facilmente le lezioni su teologia, arte e letteratura, imparando anche le basi di Italiano, Greco e Latino.